


【德哈】拯救哈利波特计划

by Be_Icecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	【德哈】拯救哈利波特计划

“救我。

—哈利·波特”

德拉科匆匆一扫内容，便使了个无声咒将纸条燃成了灰烬。他皱了皱眉，心想波特这是发什么疯？然而他终究猜不准救世主究竟在想什么，这毕竟已经困扰了他三年，并且变得越来越棘手。

这可不是个好兆头。德拉科想。他抓起自己的光轮2001，绕过已经在沙发上因为复习魔法史而熟睡的克拉布和高尔，潘西已经回寝室睡了（这点他很确定），而布雷斯不知道跑到哪里去了——鉴于他近日很喜欢和各个学院的女孩们调情（事实证明他的确做得很好，至少高于他魔药课的成绩）。因此德拉科并不担心会被什么人发现，他走出斯莱特林公共休息室，没有来由地感到了一种兴奋，和冒险的感觉。这种感觉并不赖，他发誓自己原本就不是个合格的马尔福，没有哪一个马尔福会致力于连续三年坚持不懈挑衅一个愚蠢的格兰芬多——这会让他自己也变得愚蠢。而现在这种感觉也类似于他挑衅波特时的感觉了，让人心跳加速，血液会四处碰壁不知道会流向哪里，也许是四肢，也许是大脑，也许是别的什么东西，像他第一次使用魔杖时的感觉，一切热流会奇迹般地涌向他的手指尖，让他兴奋地想要发狂。

噢，他看见波特在格兰芬多塔楼的某扇窗户前向他招手了。就像他的那只雪枭，被他叫做海德薇的生物，永远只会扇着翅膀不分场合和时间地飞进礼堂给她的主人带来信件和礼物，在斯莱特林长桌上留下一根长长的羽毛。他不会告诉波特他现在也有与他那只愚蠢的雪枭相关的东西了——一根羽毛，也许可以用来改造成一支笔，但他并不想这么做，他还有其他的用途，总之这不是唯一的处理办法。

他看见波特打开了窗户，向他更大幅度地招手，似乎在担心他看不见他。德拉科嗤笑一声，骑着扫帚慢慢靠近那个地方，直到能够看到波特睡衣上的条纹（蓝白相间的，这可真不格兰芬多，德拉科想）。他慢吞吞地开口：“上来？”

波特向他微笑了一下，脸上有不正常的酡红，为此他心里疑问更甚。但他还是没说什么，反而靠窗户更近了些，好让波特能够顺利骑上他的扫帚。

“不让你的好兄弟韦斯莱知道？”德拉科挑眉。

波特摇摇头（明显这个位置德拉科并不知道），说：“他可折磨死我了。”

行，神秘的波特。德拉科冷哼一声：“抱紧我的腰，波特，掉下去可就有你好受的了。”

波特的头靠在他的背上，从鼻子里哼了声，貌似说了一句“废话真多，马尔福”，就不再说话了。

疤头今天心情似乎不太好。但德拉科明智地选择了不问，直到光轮2001在天文塔的最顶楼停下，德拉科从扫帚上下来的时候，眼看着波特摇摇晃晃地跟着他下来，差点就要摔在地上，德拉科眼疾手快地将他捞在了怀里，引来怀里人嘟嘟囔囔的骂声。

难伺候的波特。德拉科又给他贴了个标签。

谁知道波特这个巨怪站也不好好站着，硬要拉着德拉科坐下，一个马尔福怎么可能毫无形象地坐在地上？这可太不马尔福了。但你得知道（也许只有梅林知道），也许一个马尔福可以坐在地上，只要他身边有一个波特。

“你今天怎么回事？”德拉科问。

哈利揉揉鼻子，好像有些不太舒服，闷闷地说：“我没什么事，我今天可太好受了——嘿，你在干嘛？”

他没防备的时候德拉科已经凑近了他的脸，非常近的距离，他敢打赌绝不超过一点九英尺。德拉科靠近他的嘴巴闻了闻，疑惑地说：“你今天喝了酒？我看看，黄油啤酒、蜂蜜酒，还有什么？”

哈利伸出手一把推开他的脸，德拉科的呼吸近在咫尺，他呼出的热气全部喷洒在波特的脸上，让他脸上有点发热。“还有一点加冰和伞螺樱桃糖浆苏打水…”他不满地说，“你离我那么近干嘛？讨厌的马尔福。”

德拉科被他气笑了：“到底谁讨厌？是谁让他的雪枭给我送纸条，而纸条里只写了两个词‘救我’？而我甚至都不知道你是不是因为发疯才这样做！你不打算给我个解释？”

哈利打了个喷嚏，突然觉得有点冷，朝德拉科这边靠近了点，示意他给他件袍子或者其他什么都好，他真有点后悔只穿着睡衣出来了。德拉科叹了口气，脱下自己的学院袍给哈利披上，顺势在他耳边说：“你别想给我蒙混过关，波特。我可太了解你了。”

哈利的绿眼睛此刻有点朦胧了，或者说，像是蒙着一层水雾，这让他几乎有点泫然欲泣的味道。德拉科试探了一句：“你去霍格莫德了？和韦斯莱？”

哈利打了个响指：“宾果！三把扫帚，不过还有其他好多格兰芬多，赫敏、金妮、乔治、弗莱德…都去了。”

“‘为了魁地奇的胜利，打败了该死的斯莱特林——’”德拉科阴阳怪气地模仿，引来哈利的哧哧笑声，“全是可怕的红头发的韦斯莱，你就这么喜欢和他们混在一起？”

哈利打了个哈欠，顺势将头靠在德拉科的肩上，他能感到这个金发斯莱特林的身体一下子紧绷了起来，这让他清醒了起来，并且心里有了隐秘的兴奋感。“他们对我好，”哈利说，“你口中的韦斯莱，可比你要好相处多了，至少他们不会每天想着在我经过的道路上堵我，就为了说那些欠揍的话。”

“你懂什么，一个波特是不会了解一个马尔福的智慧的。”

哈利像听到了什么好笑的笑话一样，突然哈哈大笑起来，好像误食了乔治和弗莱德新发明的笑笑果糖，直到眼泪都笑了出来，他才停止了大笑，将那点泪水蹭在德拉科的毛衣上。

德拉科嫌弃地薅了一把哈利乱糟糟的黑发，说：“你今天到底什么毛病，波特？你简直太不正常了。”

“别说话，马尔福，你今天到底什么毛病？你简直太聒噪了。”哈利说着，将一个什么东西剥了外面的纸塞进了德拉科的嘴里。德拉科不说话了，那是颗糖，意外地凉，又意外地有点甜，带着微微的苦味，这让他想起打人柳旁边的那个湖，疯长的野花和草，有时候会蹦过一些不知名的神奇动物。还有水汽，霍格沃茨特快窗上的雨水，礼堂上空降落的雪花，绿油油的圣诞树，斯莱特林公共休息室里昏暗的灯光，锁链，魁地奇球场乱窜的金色飞贼，泥土，还有什么别的东西。

“什么东西？”德拉科舌尖在口腔里转了转，触及到那颗糖，舌尖骤然感觉到一阵尖锐的刺激，这令他的舌尖有些发麻，“韦斯莱兄弟的新产品吗？我是你的第一个试验品？”

哈利的睡衣口袋好像被施了一个延伸咒，他掏出了一瓶透明的液体，打开的时候德拉科清晰地听到了轻轻的爆破声，像有什么东西蛰伏着突然破洞而出。哈利咕咚咕咚喝了两口，感到眼前终于清明了一些，他看到黑夜里德拉科明亮的灰色眼睛一动不动地看着他。他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，这让他有些莫名的轻松：“赫敏和罗恩……我是说，他们好像在一起了又好像没有，但事实上他们之间的气氛简直暧昧得让人想要抓狂，那时候我们都在喝黄油啤酒，而赫敏的嘴唇上粘了一些泡沫，罗恩结结巴巴地指了指她的嘴角，结果……”哈利气愤地又喝了一口他手中不知名的液体，“你猜。”

“结果他俩就吻在了一起。”德拉科说，他看着哈利为此而瞪大的眼睛感到一阵愉悦，“我得说，这太简单了。你是不会承认你自己的愚蠢的，波特，但事实上好多人都看出来了，只有你没有看出来。”

德拉科感到自己口中的那颗糖开始融化了，还是刺激的感觉，带着点什么植物的清香，就像是夏日的雨水，尽管现在是冬天，他却一点也不觉得冷。而他也得承认，嘲笑波特是一种令他愉悦的行为，更令他愉悦的是此刻波特吃惊的表情竟然有些出乎意料的可爱。

是的，可爱，你很难相信这是出自德拉科·马尔福对他的死对头哈利·波特的评价。但这又十分自然而然。

“所以，”德拉科愉悦地吹了个口哨，“伟大的救世主哈利·波特究竟是因为自己的愚蠢而难过，还是因为不能拥有如自己两个好友美好的爱情而难过？”

哈利皱了皱眉，随即他想到了什么，眉头又展开了，甚至挂上了一抹明亮的笑容。

“或者，”德拉科恶劣地笑着，“两种都有？”

哈利点了点头：“确实，两种都有。”

不等德拉科反应过来，他抓住眼前人的领带一把吻了上去。

当薄荷糖和苏打水不期而遇，会发生什么？

是猝不及防的汹涌澎湃，是岩浆喷发，是惊涛骇浪，是骤然雪崩，是岩石轰隆滚下悬崖，是两根魔杖之间的一触即发。

德拉科反应过来发生了什么之后，立即反客为主，将哈利抵在栏杆上深吻，他的舌头灵活地撬开哈利的牙关，肆无忌惮地在他口腔里扫荡。哈利的口腔里全是他那种液体的味道，也带着刺激与冒险，和他自己口腔里的那颗糖相触及，立马滋生出了某种气体，在他和哈利两个人的口腔里来回过渡、相撞。

这可真是个新奇的体验。德拉科想。原来和波特接吻的感觉是这样的。也充满了刺激与冒险，甚至比以往任何时候他和波特针锋相对的那种感觉还要美好，或者换个词，让人沉醉。

当他们第三次接吻结束的时候，哈利的脸已经完全红扑扑的了，和他平常时候看起来完全不同。“你是接吻怪吗，马尔福？我简直要呼吸不过来了！”

“这是身为一个马尔福的素养，波特，你得承认，即使在接吻这一方面，我也远远超过你。”

哈利扁扁嘴，“永远在竞争的幼稚的马尔福。”

“你也好不到哪里去，波特。”德拉科回敬他，“你还没告诉我你给我吃的究竟是什么？”

“一种麻瓜糖果，”哈利神秘兮兮地笑了，“但我不会告诉你它的名字的，马尔福。”

德拉科挑眉，意味深长地说：“我猜除非波特先生打着坏主意？”

哈利打了第二个响指，这昭示着他的心情的确不错：“又答对了，暂时聪明的马尔福。我想，也许马尔福先生能给我一个什么带着赤胆忠心咒的承诺或者…一种牢不可破的关系。”

德拉科再次靠近他的嘴唇，那已经让他吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，“或许是成为一个波特的男朋友。”

他们再次吻在一起。

像电与光骤然相遇，亿万光年外的行星突然改变了轨迹和另一颗行星相撞，迸发出能够毁天灭地的能量和光芒，在他们之间，嘴唇与嘴唇的碰撞中无声而隐秘地进行。

成为波特的男朋友，德拉科想，这倒也是个不错的主意。

end


End file.
